Xanadu
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a struggling artist and it's not until he gets a suprise he will never forget that his life starts to turn around. Base very heavily off the movie Xanadu starring Olivia Newton-jon and Gene Kelly. Sebandler


This story, like the movie is set in the 80s so that's just a little background for you and I don't really know how to explain where Sebastian works, it's this place were they enlarge record covers to help promote the record at music stores and other places, so that's were I mean when I say 'the company'. Also if you have not seen Xanadu you MUST especially if you want in my pants (jk, but not really). I think it's great and it's got Gene Kelly and Olivia Newton-John and the soundtrack is the best thing EVER.

* * *

Sebastian sat elbows up in a charcoal mess not figuratively, but literally. There were charcoal smudges all over his arms, hands and face on the desk in front of him was one of the many unfinished drawing that he had spent all night drawing and then crumpling up and strew across the room. He had dark circles under his eyes not from the charcoal but from sleep deprivation, he thought that once he had quit that album cover company and set out to be a independent artist everything would fall into place, but nothing was, he just didn't have the motivation everything he drew he was never happy with.

Sebastian stared down at his most recent drawing, everything was all wrong about it. Frustrated he grabbed it and began to tear it into pieces. After venting his anger out on the poor sheet of drawing paper he opened a window and let the pieces of his fail career in fall out of his hands into the sky. He sighed watching as the little pieces of paper flew down the street and out of sight.

"Oh well, I guess it's back to the company, better start begging Hunter for my job back." Sebastian muttered closing the window and heading out the front door.

He was lucky that the company was just a few blocks from where he lived and that he could just take a shortcut through the park and be there in five minutes. Sebastian was just walking along enjoying the view when someone came into his view. He looked ahead and saw the most beautiful blond boy he's ever seen roller blading towards him.

The boy hand blond hair that stuck out under a white beanie, amber colored square glasses, a white blazer, white dress shirt and a pair of white pants, to make it simple the boy was white from head to toe, almost like an angel. The boy smiled as soon as Sebastian met the boy's blue eyes. Sebastian was so distracted he almost didn't notice that the boy and him were about to run into each other.

Sebastian put out his arms to try and catch the boy and the blond slid into his arms, almost as if on purpose. Sebastian was about to ask the boy if he was alright, but was quickly silenced as the blond's lips met his own. It was only for a moment and then he pulled away smiled and skated off, just like that.

Sebastian stood in complete awe and confusion, that was the first time that's ever happened to him usually boys actually talked to him before they kissed him. The brunet could spend all day wondering about what was happening, but he was going to have to get to the company early if he wanted his old job back. Sebastian walked into his old work space, the smell of paint, canvas and sweat filling his nostrils.

"Well if it isn't Michelangelo!" Finn teased, popping his head out from his corner of the work space.

"What Sebastian?" Rachel exclaimed putting down her paints, "What happened I thought you were going independent and eating a lot of money. What happened?"

"That's the problem no one would pay for my poor excuse of an artist." Sebastian sighed, putting on his old paint apron.

"But you have more talent than the rest of us combined." Quinn complained, "Guess the rest of us are doomed.

"Yeah well...hey guys you'll never guess what just happened to me. I was walking through the park and this random guy just comes up to me a kisses me." Sebastian said still not believing what had happened.

"Ok, what's the x-rated version." Finn said leaning in for the juicy details.

"There isn't one. He took off before I could do anything." Sebastian said, his signature smirk gracing his features.

Finn laughed while the other girls rolled their eyes, Sebastian met more guys then both of them could count on their fingers on a daily basis so the news that he had someone come up and kiss him wasn't a big to do. Suddenly a booming voice was heard from the second floor of the work space.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sebastian Smythe. Here to get your…what did you call it 'a pathetic excuse for you to hire slaves to do work that a monkey could do'?" Hunter asked smugly he liked the idea of Sebastian crawling back to him.

"Hey, you're lucky that I kept my second name for it to myself, but yes. I need this job, I can't feed myself working as an independent." Sebastian finally said, defeated.

"You're lucky the you're the fastest painter in this business, here" Hunter said, tossing down an record cover, Sebastian made no effort in grabbing it mid air.

"Your first job, I want that done as soon as possible you hear me Smythe?" Hunter growled down at the brunet as he made his way back to his office.

"Well I see Hunter still little miss sunshine, glad that hasn't changed." Sebastian scoffed as he looked at the record cover that he was now being forced to reduplicate and enlarge.

The brunet stopped in his tracks, just staring down at the cover in his hand, his green eyes wide with shock.

"What's up Sebastian?" Finn asked, concerned for the other artist.

"It's him." Sebastian breathed out, not believing his eyes.

"Him who?" Rachel asked, trying to get a better look at the cover in his hands.

"That guy who kissed me." The frazzled painter stated turning the cover around so that the rest of them could see it.

On the cover was an old abandoned building and in front of it was a blond boy dressed in all white with amber colored glasses and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. The weirdest part about the boy thought was that on the cover he seemed to be glowing. Before any of the others could say anything Sebastian darted up the stairs and into Hunter's office.

"What do you want now Smythe?" Hunter asked looking up from typing something on his computer.

"Who took this photograph?" Sebastian asked, it was too much of a coincidence that some boy he met briefly at the park was now on the cover of a record that Sebastian now had to paint.


End file.
